gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
All Out of Love
All Out of Love (En Español:Todo por Amor) es una canción presentada en el episodio The Hurt Locker, Part 2, Es una de las tres canciones interpretadas por New Directions para las Invitacionales hecha por Sue. La versión original pertenece a Air Supply. Letra Mason: I'm lying alone with my head on the phone Thinking of you til it hurts I know you hurt, too, but what else can we do Tormented and torn apart Madison: I wish I could carry your smile in my heart For times when my life seems so low It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring When today doesn't really know Madison y Mason: Doesn't really know Mason con Madison y New Directions: I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you I know you were right believing for so long I'm all out of love, what am I without you? I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong Jane: I want you to come back and carry me home Away from these long, lonely nights Jane con New Directions: I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too? Does the feeling seem oh-so right? Jane y Mason (Mason): (And) what would you say if I called on you now And said that I can't hold on? Mason: There's no easy way Jane y Mason (con New Directions): (It gets harder each day) Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone Jane con Mason y New Directions: I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you I know you were right, believing for so long I'm all out of love, what am I without you? I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong Mason con Madison: What, what are you thinking of? Jane con New Directions: What are you thinking of? Mason con Madison: What are you thinking of? Jane y Mason (con New Directions): What are you thinking (of?) Madison: I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you Mason (New Directions): I know you were right (con Jane y New Directions: Believing for so long) I'm all out of love (All out of love) What am I without you? I can't be too late I know I was so wrong I'm all out of love (All out of love) I'm so lost without you I know you were right Believing for so long I'm all out of love (All out of love) What am I without you? I can't be too late I know I was so (and Jane: wrong) I'm all out of love (All out of love) I'm so lost without you (Jane: I'm so lost) I know you were right Believing for so long (Jane: I'm so lost) I'm all out of love What am I without you? I can't be too late (and Jane: to say that I was so) wrong (Jane: Wrong) Curiosidades * Al final de la canción en la versión Estudio, Mason sostiene la última nota durante 17 segundos, mientras que Jane la sostiene solo durante 7 segundos. Videos thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jane Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mason Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Madison Categoría:Canciones de la sexta temporada